1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers having feed cassette using common printing papers. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for separating and installing the feed cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the art provides with a finger device (which can sometimes be a latch) for separating the printing papers into each individual papers and feeding the separated papers in a feed cassette loaded with a lot of printing papers. In most such situations, the finger device is installed to both edges of one side in the feed cassette. To study the contemporary practice, one may Adell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,643, Stereo Tape Cartridge Container, May 28, 1968) discussing a container that has a top, bottom, back and two side walls with an open front. The walls and ledges are spaces such that pressure can be provided on the holders so that they can be retained against movement to prevent their rattling within the area assisted by the lock provided by the detent when disposed within the notch. MacDonald (U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,137, Drawer Slide System, Sep. 8, 1981) discusses a drawer slide system in which cooperating rollers and tracks are mounted to the sides of the drawer and to the frame of the cabinet in which the drawer is mounted. The indent at forward end of the drawer rail serves as a stop for keeping the drawer closed and, when the drawer is shut and the rails in the position, the cabinet rail roller will engage the indent to hold the drawer shut. Krivec (U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,759, Shock Absorbing Disconnect Latch For Drawing Slides, Aug. 6, 1996) discusses a disconnect latch that is provided for use with a drawer slide assembly of the type including an elongated member and a stopper for limiting longitudinal travel of the elongated drawer member. Hobbs et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,490, Telescoping Slide Assembly, May 23, 1995) discusses a drawer guide for supporting a moveable structure such as a drawer in a furniture article which includes a guide rail having a rotatable guide rail roller. The pull-out rail is provided with a pull-out rail retaining member engaging the guide rail roller in a rearward position of the pull-out rail resisting forward movement of the pull-out rail. Domenig (U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,724, Drawer Guide For Supporting A Moveable Structure Such As A Drawer In A Furniture Article, Feb. 13, 1996) discusses a drawer guide for supporting a moveable structure such as a drawer in a furniture article. The furniture article includes a guide rail and a pull-out rail. Morinaga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,252, Sheet Supplying Apparatus For Feeding Sheets From Cassettes Having Different Sheet Holding Capacities, Aug. 22, 1995) discusses a sheet supply apparatus having a sheet container for stacking and supporting sheets. The apparatus can have supply rollers with a flat cut-out . Note that the supply rollers are partly circular. The sheet supply rollers are normally kept stationary so that the flat cut-outs of the rollers face downwardly. Matsuura et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,214, Paper Supplying Apparatus And Method Using A Detachable Cassette, Aug. 3, 1993) discusses a paper supply device for supplying paper sheets to an image forming portion of an image forming apparatus, which include a cassette attachable to the body of the image forming apparatus. Paper supply roller is disposed above and proximate to insertion port of receiving portion and makes contact with the uppermost sheet in paper cassette Irie et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,137, Paper Feeder Equipped With Copying Paper Cassettes, Nov. 18, 1986) discusses a paper feeder equipped with copying paper cassettes having a cassette receiving section within the housing of a copying apparatus for mounting thereon a plurality of copying paper cassettes containing sheets of copying paper having different sizes. Ono et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,544, Paper Cassette And Paper Cassette Insertion Mechanism, May 30, 1995) discusses a paper cassette having a paper stack tray provided on a cassette body, a stack tray locking mechanism for locking the paper stack tray and releasing the lock when the cassette is inserted into the cassette receptacle, and a first restoring member for pushing the paper stack tray toward a supply roller and bringing the paper when the lock of the stack tray locking mechanism is released. Based on my study of these exemplars of the contemporary practice and the art, I find that there is a need for an effective and improved printers having feed cassette using common printing papers that incorporate devices for freely loading the printing papers in the feed cassette, when the feed cassette is separated from housing of the image formation unit.